


A Fantastic Beast

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: When Donghyuk walks through his door, he’s not expecting to see Yunhyeong lying on his bed. It’s not an unwelcome surprise.





	A Fantastic Beast

When Donghyuk walks through his door, he’s not expecting to see Yunhyeong lying on his bed. It’s not an unwelcome surprise. However, Yunhyeong’s choice of clothing is a very welcome surprise. He’s seen Yunhyeong in drag before, seen all the members in drag. But, this, this is something else.

Yunhyeong lays on the bed, staring Donghyuk down. He’s dressed in a beige velvet skirt, a skimpy white tube top, and a pink feathered jacket that goes down to his knees. His lips are a dark shade of red and his eyes are lined with winged eyeliner. He wonders, only for a moment, which coordi Yunhyeong had dragged into this. 

Donghyuk carefully shuts the door behind himself, and leans against it, drinking Yunhyeong in. There’s not a trace of self doubt or self consciousness in his penetrating gaze and Donghyuk can feel himself getting hard from Yunhyeong’s sheer power. He’s rubbing himself through his shorts without even realizing it.

“See something you like?” Yunhyeong asks, breaking the trance. Donghyuk takes a step forward, licking his lips as he approaches the bed.

“What brought this on?” Donghyuk asks, kneeling at the end of the bed, admiring Yunhyeong up close. He sits on his heels as Yunhyeong sits up, drawing him in with a finger under the chin. Donghyuk goes willingly, reeled in. Yunhyeong places a soft kiss against Donghyuk’s lips, before leaning back against the bed.

“I felt like it, and I looked damn good,” Yunhyeong answers offhandedly. He leans up on his elbows, and hooks a leg around Donghyuk’s waist.

“I want to touch you,” Donghyuk breathes, his hands hovering, not knowing where he wants to start.

“So what’s stopping you?” Yunhyeong asks. He moves his leg so his ankle is hooked over Donghyuk’s shoulder. 

Donghyuk places a kiss on the inside of Yunhyeong’s leg and slowly begins kissing his way up. His kisses are soft and ticklish, and Yunhyeong giggles, even as the outline of his hardon begins to press against the skirt. Donghyuk’s fingers move to push the skirt up, so he can get at Yunhyeong, but is stopped by a foot pressing against his chest. He looks up to a pouting Yunhyeong.

“Are you really going to open your present without kissing me properly first?” he asks, tilting his head.

Donghyuk shakes his head. “Of course not, how could I be so rude?” he responds. He pulls both of Yunhyeong’s legs over his hips, and hovers over him. He almost doesn’t want to do anything, to ruin the masterpiece under him. But lust takes hold, and he lowers himself down on Yunhyeong, and presses a gentle kiss against Yunhyeong’s lips. He kisses Yunheyong’s cheek, and moves to kiss down his jaw, but Yunhyeong guides him back to his lips with a gentle hand. Donghyuk takes the hint and kisses Yunhyeong again, firmer and with more intent this time. 

Yunhyeong holds Donghyuk close as they kiss, opening up for him. Donghyuk slides his tongue into Yunhyeong’s mouth, earning a small noise of contentment. He gets a hand under Yunhyeong’s waist, pulling his middle up and pressing him farther into the bed, kissing him deeper. Their tongues tangle and Yunhyeong whimpers into the kiss, fingers unable to get a grip on Donghyuk’s short hair. He settles for scratching lightly at his scalp instead.

Eventually they have to pull apart to catch their breath, and the sight of Yunhyeong, pupils blown and red lipstick smudged across his face is one that goes right to his spank bank. He nearly comes in his pants as it is. 

“Fuck,” he says. “Let me touch you,” he begs. Yunhyeong smiles at him and spread his arms. 

“I’m yours baby,” he says. Donghyuk trails kisses down the path of bare skin Yunhyeong’s so lovingly laid out for him. He nips across his jaw, kisses down his throat, and sucks a hickey on his collarbone. Yunhyeong pants softly, head tilting to the side to give Donghyuk better access.

His fingers push the crop top up until it’s bunched under Yunhyeong’s armpits. He laps at one of Yunhyeong’s nipples, before sucking it into his mouth, his fingers toying with the other one. Yunhyeong gasps, squirming in Donghyuk’s grasp at the delicious torture. Donghyuk doesn’t let up, teeth lightly grazing the nub before licking at it again. Yunhyeong is whining at this point, moving like he wants to get away, but holding on to Donghyuk for dear life.

Eventually Donghyuk continues his path downward again, nipping and teasing at Yunhyeong’s sensitive flesh. He bites lightly, then soothes with his tongue, leaving little bruises all over Yunhyeong’s torso. Yunhyeong’s breath is ragged , his nails digging into Donghyuk’s shoulders as Donghyuk swirls a tongue in his belly button. 

“Fuck Donghyuk, fuck,” he whines, pushing Donghyuk down farther. Donghyuk has finally reached Yunhyeong’s skirt. He contemplates taking it off for a moment, but Yunhyeong’s bulge straining the fabric is too much to pass up. He wraps his mouth around Yunhyeong’s clothed erection. Yunhyeong whines, his hips bucking as he finally gets some friction.

Donghyuk, being the tease that he is, holds Yunhyeong’s hips down, lazily kissing and mouthing at Yunhyeong’s dick. Yunhyeong groans, hands tugging at his own hair.

“Donghyuk, if you don't… I swear to god,” he begs.

“You’ll what?” Donghyuk asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking up at Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong groans, and throws his head back against the bed. Donghyuk takes mercy on Yunhyeong, unzipping the skirt, and tugging it down. Yunhyeong helpfully lifts his hips, kicking it off. 

“No underwear?” Donghyuk asks. “Someone’s feeling naughty,” he laughs. Yunhyeong flushes red, but before he can answer, Donghyuk licks a stripe up his dick, effectively shutting Yunhyeong up. He sucks the head of Yunhyeong’s dick into his mouth, tonguing the slit for the drops of precum that are beginning to appear. Yunhyeong whimpers, his hips making little jerking movements under Donghyuk’s grip. 

Donghyuk teases him for long minutes, not taking him very deep, and pulling away any time Yunheyong was starting to feel too good. Yunhyeong is whining above him, arm thrown over his face. Donghyuk smirks and kisses the inside of Yunhyeong’s thigh. He pulls away from Yunhyeong entirely, sitting back.

“Babe, roll over for me,” he says. Yunhyeong moves the arm over his eyes away and gazes at Donghyuk blearily. “Come on,” Donghyuk chides, pinching Yunhyeong’s hip, who yelps, and finally listens, shakily rolling over on his hands and knees. 

Donghyuk pushes the pink coat up so he can see Yunhyeong properly, his pert little ass tempting Donghyuk so much. He reaches over and spreads Yunhyeong’s cheeks, earning a little noise of surprise from the other man. He rubs a finger over Yunhyeong’s tight hole, and a small moan fills the air. He grins before leaning in and beginning to lick at the ring of muscle. Yunhyeong jumps, and Donghyuk grips his hips, licking more insistently. 

Yunheyong fists the sheets in his hands, his head falling forward against the pillow. “Donghyuk,” he breathes. Donghyuk doesn’t answer, just licks more insistently, pulling Yunhyeong back against his face. He wiggles his tongue, pushing it past the ring of muscle. Yunhyeong whines, low in his throat, wanting something much larger inside him. 

Donghyuk keeps one hand on Yunhyeong’s hip, letting the other ride his face. His other hand slips under, slender fingers wrapping around Yunhyeong’s dick. He pumps him as he eats him out, drawing tantalizing noises from Yunhyeong. He moves his hand faster, and Yunhyeong begins moving in earnest, whiny moans leaving his mouth. He’s on the edge, a little more and he won’t be able to hold back.

Donghyuk can feel Yunhyeong losing control, and he smirks before picking up the speed. Yunhyeong comes with a cry, body tensing as he spills over himself and the sheets. Donghyuk works him through it, hands and tongue. Yunhyeong whines, falling forward onto the bed, breathing heavily. Donghyuk leans back, satisfied smirk on his face as he caresses Yunhyeong’s ass.

“Don’t get comfy baby, you’re not done yet,” Donghyuk says, giving Yunhyeong’s ass a little slap. 

Yunhyeong whines, already half asleep. “Oh no you don’t,” Donghyuk says, wrapping his arms around Yunhyeong’s middle, and pulling him back up, so his back is pressed against Donghyuk’s front. Yunhyeong turns his head to look at Donghyuk, before leaning in for a kiss. They kiss lazily for long minutes, but the hard on pressing against Yunhyeong’s back demands attention.

He pulls away from Donghyuk and crawls down the bed, before turning around, and laying down so he can get at Donghyuk. Donghyuk stands for a moment, pushing his shorts and boxers off, before settling on the bed, legs spread. Yunhyeong crawls between them, lowering himself down to his elbows, and leaning in.

He kitten licks at the tip, and Donghyuk groans, burying his fingers in Yunhyeong’s hair. He’s keyed up and not in the mood for teasing. He squeezes Yunhyeong’s jaw, opening him up, and pushing inside. Yunhyeong chokes slightly as Donghyuk easily hits the back of his throat, but he doesn’t seem to mind much. Donghyuk lets go, and Yunhyeong begins to move, head bobbing up and down, spit and precome easing the way. 

Donghyuk moans loudly. “Come on baby,” he encourages. “You can do better than that,” he says, pushing Yunhyeong down farther on his dick. Yunhyeong hums, and picks up the pace, moving with more speed, and taking Donghyuk further each time. Donghyuk groans, his other hand also moving to wrap firmly in Yunhyeong’s hair.

He pushes Yunhyeong down again, the other tearing up and loving it as he takes Donghyuk’s entire dick. Donghyuk holds him there for a long moment, leaving Yunhyeong gasping for air when Donghyuk releases him. Donghyuk pulls out of Yunhyeong’s mouth, stroking his own dick. It only takes a few tugs before he’s coming all over Yunhyeong’s face. He licks his lips, and smudges him come in with what’s left of Yunhyeong’s lipstick.

“You’re a fucking masterpiece,” Donghyuk says, looking down at his thoroughly mussed up boy.

Yunhyeong just pants, resting his head on Donhyuk’s thigh. Donghyuk leans over and grabs a few tissues off the bed side stand, and carefully cleaning Yunhyeong’s face.

He lets Yunhyeong rest for a few moments before prodding him. “Come on beautiful, let’s go get showered.

Yunhyeong groans, but allows Donghyuk to scoop him up in his arms, and carry him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was entirely inspired by this, and is a present for the lovely mari @softyuns!


End file.
